


I WAS REBORN AS  A SHŌUNEN ISEKAI PROTAGONIST BUT RETURNED BACK TO MY WORLD AND IT'S ALL MY FORMER BESTFRIEND'S FAULT

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [16]
Category: Shōunen Isekai Action Adventure/Slice Of Life Anime&Manga
Genre: And Than The Opposite Happens, Bro Love/Bro Fight's, Broken Friendships, Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Small Role Big Impact, There Must Be Some Mistake I Don't Belong Here, wrong assumptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: RYOTO SAITO  IS SUPER EXCITED BECAUSE TODAY WAS  SCHOOL CLUB DAY BUTBY THE TIME HE GETS THERE THE LAST SPOT HAS BEEN TAKEN BY HIS RIVAL KATSU HASHIMOTO AND WHEN HE ASKS HIM IF HE CAN SQUISE IN ANOTHER MEMBER BUT HE TELLS HIM THEY CAN NOT HURT RYOTO ENDS THIER FRIENDSHIP ONLY TO GET SENT TO AN ACTUAL ISEKAI BUT IS THEN BROUGHT BACK AND JOINS THE SLICE OF LIFE ANIME CLUB ONLY FOR THE TWO FORMALER FRIENDS ARE REUNITED BUT HE DECIDES TO REJECT THE OFFER NOT BECAUSE HE LIKES IT BUT BECOUSE HE REALLY DOESN'T WANT TO BE HIS BESTFRIEND AGAIN UNTIL THEY ARE BOTH SENT BACK TO THE ISEKAI WORLD AND JOIN RIVAL GUILDS BUTBUT AS TIME PROGRESSES THEY SLOWLY BECOME BEST FRIENDS AGAIN AND REJOIN THE ISEKAI CLUB
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858





	1. SCHOOL CLUB DAY

RYOTO'S POV  
RYOTO GET UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL"  
MY MOM SAID  
I WAS SO EXCITED I GRABBED MY STUFF MY TOAST AND RAN OUT THE DOOR  
TODAY WAS THE DAY I WAS SUPER EXCITED IT WAS SCHOOL CLUB DAY AND AFTER HOURS OF ASKING THE SCHOOL BOARD FINNALY ALOUD ANIME CLUBS  
ONE OF THEM WAS SHUDDERS THE SLICE OF LIFE CLUB AS I RAN PAST I ONLY SAW 10 TO 7 MEMBERS HANDING OUT FLYERS HEY WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE SLICE OF LIFE CLUB" A MALE STUDENT SAID HOLDING UP A FLYER OF COURSE NOBODY WAS INTERESTED IN JOINING PLEASE?" THE NEXT WAS THE DEBATE CLUB THAT ONE WAS EVEN WORSE ALL THEY DID WAS COMPLAIN AND COMPLAIN ABOUT THINGS NOBODY CARES ABOUT LIKE SAVE THE OLD LIBRARY ARGH SHUT UP NOBODY CARES ABOUT THAT STUFF BUT I'M LYING IF I SAID THAT I DIDN'T FEEL BAD FOR THEM AND TRUE I DID LIKE GAMING BUT STUFF LIKE GOING TO THE BEACH OR MAKING PIZZA'S WAS BORING I LIKED DOING IT WITH MY MOM WHEN I WAS LITTLE BUT NOT ANYMORE YO MAKOTO SAN"  
YAHOO RYOTO SAN"  
HE AWNSERED WAVING BACK AT ME  
WHAT'S UP?"  
THERE'S ONLY TWO SPOTS LEFT"  
WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING HERE FOR LET'S GO"  
BUT WE WERE LATE BY THE TIME WE GOT THERE K.A.T.S.U. H.A.S.H.I.M.O.T.O." ZAN'NEN'NA RYOTO SAN BUT YOUR TOO LATE HMMPH LOOKS LIKE ALL THOES HOTTIES WILL BE FIGHTINGS OVER ME REALLY WELL RIGHT NOW  
YOU SOUND MORE LIKE A DEMON LORD"  
YARE YARE DAZE NOT ALL SHŌUNEN ISEKAI PROTAGONISTS ARE HEROES RYOTO  
AND NOW YOU ARE NEITHER"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY SMIRKING

BUMMER DUDE THAT'S THE LAST SPOT" 

OH THAT'S OK"  
I SAID WITH A SHRUG  
IT IS?"  
YEAH YOU CAN JUST OPEN UP ANOTHER SPOT  
I MEAN YOU ARE THE ACTIVITY SUPERVISOR'S  
SON AFTER ALL SO EASY FIX" YEAH ABOUT THAT....THAT WON'T BE POSSIBLE"


	2. BROKEN FRIENDSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE REASON WHY HE'S UPSET IS BECAUSE MAKOTO BROKE A PROMISE THEY MADE WHEN THEY FIRST MET AND BECAME FRIENDS

SO WHAT YOUR SAYING IS YOU CAN'T MAKE A ACCEPTION EVEN FOR YOUR BESTFRIEND  
I'M SORRY BUT NO" OH I SEE IN THAT CASE OUR FRIENDSHIP **IS OVER"**

I SAID TURNING AROUND

WAIT RYOTO PLEASE........ **I'M SORRY"**

HE CALLED AFTER ME BUT HE WAS TO LATE I RAN ALL THE WAY HOME UP TO MY ROOM AND SLAMMED THE DOOR SHUT GOING OVER TO THE CLOSSET WHERE I THROUGH AWAY A FEW MINUTES LATER MY MOM CAME HOME AFTER THAT I STARTED WATCHING ANIME

MY NAME IS RYOTO SAITO

I'M 13 YEARS OLD AND NOW THAT'S ALL I'LL EVER BE JUST PLAIN OLD RYOTO SAITO" WHEN I WAS A KID ME AND MAKOTO MADE A PROMISE TO BOTH BECOME SHŌUNEN ISEKAI ANIME PROTAGONISTS TOGETHER BUT NOW I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROYOTO IS REBORN IN ANOTHER WORLD ONLY TO GET BROUGHT BACK  
> AND JOINS  
> THE SLICE OF LIFE CLUB  
> AND HATES IT

THAT'S WHEN I HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR IT WAS MY MOM LEAVE ME ALONE MOM I'M IN A BAD MOOD" I KNOW MAKOTO TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED BUT WHEN WE GOT THERE I SAW ALL THE CLUBS WERE FULL EXCEPT FOR ONE YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT" ISAID HEADING TWORDS THE EXIT RUNNING INTO THE ROAD THE DRIVER WAS A FRIEND OF MY MOM

**ROYOTO SAN ABUNAI"**

HE SHOUTED BUT IT WAS TO LATE

I WAS ALREADY DEAD 

HIROAKI SAN GOT OUT OF THE VAN AND RAN OVER TO ME ROYOTO **SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"**

HE SHOUTED CRYING WELL AT LEAST

HE'S IN ANOTHER WORLD NOW I JUST HOPE I END UP IN THE SAME WORLD AS HIM I'M REALLY SORRY THIS HAPPENED"

OH MAKOTO IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIZZA GAMMER'S ARE BASICALLY PEOPLE WHO PLAY VIDEO GAMES AND MAKE PIZZA

HUH WHERE AM I?"  
YOUR IN MY REALM"  
REALLY YOU MEAN I'LL GET TO BECOME A ISEKAI PROTAGONIST?"  
YEAH UHUH....."  
THAT'S WHEN SOMETHING LIKE A PHONE RANG MHM MHMHM OH I SEE OK THAN JANNA HMM WHAT'S YOUR NAME AGAIN?"  
RYOTO SAITO" HMM LET ME SEE" HE SAID TAKING OUT WHAT LOOKED LIKE A SMART PHONE AH HERE IT IS ROYOTO SAITO SORRY GUESS IT'S NOT HAPPENING TODAY MAYBE NEXT TIME LATER" HE SAID SADLY SNAPPING HIS FINGERS SENDING ME BACK TO MY WORLD WHEN I WOKE UP I LOOKED UP TO SEE MAKOTO KNEELING OVER ME CRYING RYOTO SAN YOUR BACK" HE SAID HUGGING ME 

**LET GO OF ME"**

I SHOUTED KICKING HIM HARD IN THE FACE SENDING HIM FLYING AGAIST THE WALL

I ALREADY TOLD YOU OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER AND I MEAN IT YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED YOUR DAD TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE MORE SPOT OPEN FOR ME BUT YOU COULDN'T NOT EVEN FOR ME"

I WOULD IF I COULD RYOTO BUT I CAN'T"

OH AND WHY NOT?"

I ASKED FOLDING MY ARMS COLDLY 

**HURRY UP AND TELL ME"**

I SHOUTED IN ANGER

EVEN IF IT'S SHŌJOU CLUB JUST TELL ME WHICH CLUB IS OPEN?"

HE LOOKED AWAY BEFORE TALKING

THE PIZZAGAMMER'S CLUB HE MUTTERED 

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH?"**  
YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT ME JOIN THAT LOSER CLUB NO WAY EVER SINCE WE

I MEAN I WAS A KID MY VERY FIRST ANIME WAS A ISEKAI I MEAN HELLO MY FIRST BOOK WAS A ISEKAI LIGHT NOVEL" THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE PART OF THAT LOSER'S CLUB A FEW MINUTES LATER EVERYBODY LET'S WELCOME OUR NEWEST MEMBER RYOTO SAITO"  
HI NAMES HIROYUKI SAZUKI  
HAJIME NO MASHTE"  
HE SAID BOWING TO ME WHATEVER"  
I SAID TURNING AROUND AND WALKED AWAY  
MAKOTO'S POV  
MEANWHILE ME AND THE REST OF THE ISEKAI CLUB WERE ALREADY GETTING OUR WEPONS AND GEAR AND OF COURSE KATSU SAN WAS ALREADY SHOWING OFF TO THE GIRLS  
AND THIS IS WHAT WE CALL A SMART PHONE OH KATSU SAMA YOUR SO SMART AND STRONG"  
ONE OF THE GIRLS SAID  
WHILE ME AND THE REST OF THE CLASS  
JUST ROLLED OUR EYES BUT ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS RYOTO ABOUT THE PROMISE WE MADE IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF PRESCHOOL  
I WAS A JAPANESE KID BORN IN AMERICA  
ME AND MY FAMILY HAVE JUST MOVED TO JAPAN FROM BURBANK SO I KNEW NOTHING ABOUT JAPAN AND I WAS VERY AWKWARD UNTIL I MET RYOTO WE SOON BECAME FRIEND'S AND BONDED OVER OUR LOVE OF SHŌUNEN AND ISEKAI ANIME AND MANGA  
I WISH I COULD HAVE ANOTHER SPOT OPEN LEFT FOR HIM BUT BECAUSE I BROKE OUR PROMISE  
HE HATES ME NOW IF ONLY I COULD OPEN ANOTHER SPOT AND LET HIM IN THEN MAYBE WE COULD ONCE AGAIN BECOME FRIENDS"  
I THOUGHT TO MY SELF HOPING I WAS RIGHT   
HEY MSS SUZUKI ISNT THERE ANY WAY I CAN LET HIM JOIN US?" HMM THERE MIGHT BE  
THAT'S GREAT I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL HIM THIS"  
I SAID IMAGING HIS REACTION

RYOTO SAN I AM SO SORRY"  
HEH DON'T WORRY WE'RE BEST FRIEND'S AGAIN  
SO IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW LET'S DO IT" RIGHT"

WE DID TRY GIVING SLICE OF LIFE A SHOT  
IT JUST DIDN'T APEAL TO US

ALLRIGHT EVERYBODY THE ANIME VGAME TOURNAMENT IS COMING UP AND....THE BOY PAUSED LETTING OUT A SIGH  
THE MIYAZAWA SXHOOL COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY DESTROYED US AT LAST YEARS TOURNAMENT" OH WE REMBER


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKOTO'S FATHER WAS ALSO SENT TO THE SAME WORLD AS THEY WILL BE IN LATER CHAPTER'S

HEY MAKOTO YOU'RE NOT SEARIOUSLY GOING TO LET US HAVE ALL THE FUN ARE YOU?"

TOSHIRO ASKED

TBH I'M NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW"  
ISAID WALKING AWAY SADLY IF I COULD HAVE I WOULD HAVE LET HIM JOIN BUT SADLY THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS"

ACTUALLY"  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE MY DAD WALK OVER TO ME HE WAS DRESSED IN THE TRADITIONAL ADVENTURER GARB I JUST TALKED TO THE SCHOOL BOARD AND THEY ARE WILLING TO DO IT"  
REALLY THAT'S GREAT" YEAH I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL RYOTO"


	6. Chapter 6

RYOTO'S POV  
MEANWHILE BACK IN THE REAL WORLD  
AWWW MAN THIS SUCKS I'M STUCK HERE MAKING PIZZA WHILE MY FORMER BESTFRIEND IS OUT THERE IN ANOTHER WORLD SLAYING MONSTERS DOING REQUESTS  
AND PICKING UP CUTE GIRLS IN DUNGEONS"  
A IMAGE OF A CHIBI VERSION OF HIM APPEARED  
SHOWING HIM SLICING THROUGH THE MAIN VILLAIN AND GETTING KISSED BY THE FEMALE LEAD"  
ONE THE GIRLS LOOKED UP AT ME SMILING  
BUT I JUST ROLLED MY EYES AT HER  
SHUDDERING IN DESGUSS GETTING BACK TO WORK A FEW MINUTES LATER WE WERE FINNALY FINISHED WHEN THERE WAS A LOUD RAOR COMING FROM THE ADVENTURE CLUB ALRIGHTEVERYBODY STAYCALM

HIROYUKI SAID TRYING TO KEEP THINGS CALM

I JUST ROLLED MY EYES FULL SPEED AT IT WITH MY SWORD **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"**

I SHOUTED CHARGING FULL SPEED AT IT WITH MY SWORD SLASHING AT IT'S STOMACH WHEN TWO MEMBERS OF THE ADVENTURE CLUB RAN IN FROM THE HOLE IN THE WALL ONE OF THEM WAS A BOY WITH SHORTY SPIKEY BLUE HAIR AND EYES IS EVERYBODY ALRIGHT?" HE ASKED HOLDING HIS SWORD YEAH **HIYEAH"**

I SAID DOING A UPWARD SLASH

WHOA"

UHH NEED A HAND?"

HE ASKED AWKWARDLY

SURE" I'M KOHAKU BTW" BOKU WA RYOTO SAITOU" KOHAKU'S POV

WAIT THE RYOTO SAITO?"  
I TAKE IT YOUR MAKOTO'S BROTHER?"  
YEAH HE REALLY DID WISH HE COULD MAKE AN ACCEPTION"  
YEAH SO DOI"  
HE MUTTERED TO HIMSELF  
GIVING THE MONSTER A UPPERCUT IN THE JAW WHOA YOU ARE GOOD" HE SAID IMPRESSED ARIGATŌ WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE MORE BAD GUYS COMING TO ATTACK US

**ON YOUR LEFT"**

I SAID CASTING MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK HOWEVER THE MONSTERS WERE TELEPORTED AWAY  
THANKS FOR THE HELP"  
SURE THING NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TWO FORMAR BEST FRIENDS ARE REUNITED BUT HE DECIDES TO REJECT THE OFFER NOT BECAUSE HE LIKES IT BUT BECOUSE HE REALLY DOESN'T WANT TO BE HIS BESTFRIEND AGAIN UNTIL THEY ARE BOTH SENT BACK TO THE ISEKAI WORLD AND JOIN RIVAL GUILDS

OK NOW THAT THAT IS OVER WE CAN  
WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY  
I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I SHOULD BE IN ANOTHER WORLD FIGHTING EVIL AND GETTING REQUEST BUT INSTEAD I'M HERE WITH YOU LOSERS  
WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
YOU HEARD ME  
WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"  
HIROYUKI ASKED HURT  
NO YOU ARE NOT YOU GUYS SUCK"  
IF A GOBLINS WERE TO ATTACK YOU WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE A PIZZA ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM DEATH JUST HUNGER  
FINE IF YOU HATE US SO MUCH THEN JUST QUIT"  
I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I CAN'T  
I SHOUTED UNTIL I HEARD MAKOTO'S VOICE ACTUALLY YOU CAN"  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE MY FORMAL BEST FRIEND  
I GUESS MY FATHER MADE A EXCEPTION"  
HE THEN EXTENDED OUT HIS HAND CONGRATULATIONS WELCOME TO THE"  
BUT INSTEAD I JUST SLAPPED HIS HAND  
NO THANK YOU"  
I SAID  
BUT I THOUGHT.."  
YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE WE COULD HAVE BE SAVING PEOPLE TOGETHER AS FRIENDS BUT YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU COULDN'T MAKE AN ACCEPTION EVEN FOR ME"  
I THOUGHT I COULDN'T"  
DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO ASK?"  
HE PAUSED TILTING HIS HEAD DOWN  
YEAH THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT  
NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY"  
I SHOUTED KICKING HIM IN THE STOMACH RUNNING OUT THE DOOR INTO THE ROAD MAKOTO RAN AFTER ME ONLY FOR US BOTH TO GET HIT BY TRUCK KUN  
THEY DID GIVE SLICE OF LIFE A CHANCE WHEN THEY WERE KIDS BUT IT JUST DIDN'T APEAL TO HIM ONE OF THE ISEKAI CLUB MEMBERS SAID  
DON'T WORRY THEIR WORK IT OUT  
IT'LL JUST TAKE SOME TIME"  
OH GREAT IT'S YOU WELCOME BACK"  
NOW YOU BRING ME BACK I THOUGHT I WASN'T WANTED"  
IT WASN'T THE RIGHT TIME WELL I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE SEND ME BACK" LOOK RYOTO I'M DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE ONLY MY FRIENDS GET TO CALL ME BY MY NAME"  
THAN WHAT CAN I CALL YOU?"

RYOTO SAITOU SAN NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME MAKOTO YOKOYAMA"  
I SAID COLDLY GLARING DAGGERS AT HIM OK I'M SENSING SOME NEGATIVE VIBES"  
THERE WERE TWO SWORDS ONE FOR EACH OF US ALONG WITH ISEKAI STYLE ARMOR ME AND MY GUILD ARE GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND YOUR GUILD"  
I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS  
SMIRKING AT HIM DO YOUR BEST"  
HE SAID CALMLY EXTENDING OUT HIS HAND I ROLLED MY EYES WHATEVER"  
I SAID SHAKING IT RELUCTANTLY AND WITH THAT WE WERE BOTH TELEPORTED TO ANOTHER WORLD I ARRIVED AT ONE GUILD MAKOTO ARRIVED IN ANOTHER GUILD WHERE HIS DAD WAS WAITING FOR HIM IT DIDN'T WORK DAD HE STILL HATES ME" IT'S NOT THAT EASY MAKOTO" HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" IN JAPAN FRIENDSHIPS TAKE A LONG TIME TO FORM YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OVER TO SOMEBODY AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF" BUT THAT'S HOW WE BECAME FRIENDS" MAYBE THAT'S WHY" ARE YOU SAYING WE'LL NEVER BE FRIENDS AGAIN?" NOT AT ALL I'M SAYING THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO WORK HARD TO REGAIN HIS FREINDSHIP AND TRUST BUT DON'T WORRY I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT" HE SAID PUTTING HIS HAND ON HIS SHOULDER I HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT DAD I HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT" MEANWHILE I WOKE UP IN THE USUAL FIELD WHERE THE WEAK MONSTER'S LIKE SLIMES ARE

AND MAN WAS I ANGRY

RAGING FIRE"  
I SHOUTED SLAMMING MY SWORD DOWN ON THE GRASS KILLING EVERY SINGLE LOW LEVIL MONSTER/SLIME

EVEN MAKOTO AND THE REST OF HIS CLUB COULD SEE THE FIRE FROM 200 FEET AWAY  
HAH LOOKS LIKE RYOTO IS LEVELING UP QUICKLY"  
THE OTHER HAND AT HIS SIDE

EVEN THE SLICE OF LIFE CLUB  
WAS SOME HOW WATCHING US

YOU FORGOT TO TELL HIM DIDN'T YOU?" HIROYUKI SIGHED NODDING HIS HEAD YES WELL THERE BE PLENTY OF TIME NOW"


End file.
